Drinking a glass or two of wine every day may be pleasing. Some wines can reduce the chance of suffering from specific diseases. For example, grape wine (red wine or white wine, etc.) can prevent arteriosclerosis and heart disease. However, many bottled wines on the market may not be mature enough for drinking, especially for expensive young wines. In order to allow wines to be mature enough for drinking, decanting win is a common manner. During the decanting process, the grape wine is fully in contact with the air to soften the bitter tannins of the grape wine so as to eliminate miscellaneous flavors and to give the fragrance of the grape wine. The decanting process is mainly to allow the phenolic substances in the wine to polymerize into a precipitated state produced by larger molecules, allowing the wine to be oxygenated.
The most common way to decant wine is to pour bottled wine into a glass decanter. Different glass decanters give the wine a different degree of oxygenation. Although oxygen can make the wine better, it is also the biggest killer of wine. Excessive oxygenation may cause deterioration of the wine. The traditional glass decanter can only provide one-time decanting. If the time to decant the wine is too long, the flavor of the wine will be affected, and it can't effectively show the original wine quality of the wine.
Accordingly, a decanter 3 used for bottled wine is developed, which can improve the problem that the traditional decanter can only provide one-time decanting and the deterioration of the wine due to a long time of decanting the wine. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a conventional decanter 3 comprises a main body 3. The main body 3 has an upper end 311 and a lower end 312. The lower end 312 has a bottle mouth insertion portion 313 that is enlarged inwardly. At least one retaining ring 314 is provided on an outer wall of the bottle mouth insertion portion 313. The middle section of the main body 31 includes an accommodating chamber 315 with an opening facing upwardly. The bottom of the accommodating chamber 315 is provided with a plurality of equally spaced first through holes 316 passing through the bottle mouth insertion portion 313. The accommodating chamber 315 is provided with a plurality of first protruding posts 318 each having a second through hole 317. Each of the first protruding posts 318 is arranged between every two of the first through holes 316. The center of the accommodating chamber 315 is provided with a second protruding post 310 having a third through hole 319. The second protruding post 310 is higher than the first protruding posts 318.
When the conventional decanter 3 is applied to the bottle mouth of a wine bottle for guiding the bolted wine out, the wine is distributed into seven portions through the first through holes 316, the second through holes 317 and the third through hole 319. The height difference between the first through holes 316, the second through holes 317 and the third through hole 319 enables the wine to come in contact with the air to soften the wine for decanting the wine.
When in use, the above-mentioned conventional decanter for bottled wine still has some disadvantages. The time for the bottled wine passing through the first through holes 316, the second through holes 317 and the third through hole 319 to get in contact with the air is short, so the wine is not oxygenated or aerated enough. The effect of decanting the wine is poor.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.